


Scent

by SangreSnow



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, fem!hide, genderbent!character ahead, some slight angst, what happened to that jacket?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangreSnow/pseuds/SangreSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even sunny days can get a little overcast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent

   “Where is it?”

Digging through the box she pulled out from her closet, Hide sifted through the junk, looking for a certain item before the box was shoved away and she tug out the next one, flipping open the flaps and sift around once more.

"I know you’re around her—" Her hand stilled, spotting a familiar aqua green color fabric, peeking through the junk she had.  Honey brown eyes stared almost memorized by the fact _it_ was there, like some lost relic.

 ”…..”

Ah, that’s right..

After Kaneki disappeared, Yoshimura had given her the clothes left behind. She donated them all accept..

Fingers clutch the fabric, tugging and pulled the jacket free of its confinement. How did she almost forget she had this? It was slightly dusty, but still clean as ever. 

Hide ran her fingers down the front before bringing it close, nose press against it and inhaled softly. The blonde could still smell her best friend's scent still woven in the threads. The smell of coffee beans, sweet scent of milk mixed with that crisp, sweet and brand of detergent he used to clean his clothes. Gods, how she missed this smell.

How long has it been?

Long enough that she almost forgotten what he smelled like.

Fingers clutch the jacket as she trembled bit, her breathing having hitched as that strong will began to waver. There were times Hide was tested, her optimism, her will..

Sometimes it was tough to put up a front. After all, it was more than just losing a best friend, it was like losing a family member. You can’t just grow up with someone since childhood and not form a tight bond through joy, through sorrow, through _everything._

"….."

Moving to sit back on her rump, Hide held the jacket close to her chest, practically hugging it as she buried her face into it, the soft fabric brushing against her skin as teeth clamp down on her lower lip. Eyes were squeezed shut tightly, holding back tears that were threatening to form. This was the very next  best thing Hide had to holding him.

 

                                              She missed him so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, inspired by an rp.   
> After all, what happen to Kaneki's clothes after being taken by Aogiri? I figure perhaps they were given to Hide, but who knows. I'm actually debating whether to make a series or just short drabbpes here and there. Who really knows, but yes, more fem!Hide.


End file.
